


Hearts Connected

by SpoopySis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts) Friendship, Chatting & Messaging, Coping, Crack Treated Seriously, Families of Choice, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Friendship, Minor Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Mostly Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Needs a Hug, Swearing, Vanitas & Ventus Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Redemption (Kingdom Hearts), Written before Re:Mind, also sora has two moms, definitely not me, finally got out my laptop so i can post the tags i want, he loves them very much but hes still grounded, heart hotel is all siblings now i dont make the rules, might be terraqua later, namine is baby, there is a CRIMINAL lack of data sora and i had to take matters into my own hands, tron hates ansem, whoops i stumbled into a plot, will i make destiny trio polyam? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopySis/pseuds/SpoopySis
Summary: Terminal connected. [Group Chat] Function Added, Anti Virus feature connected. Anti Virus Designation:(Data Sora) would like access to [Group Chat],Accept? >yes   no





	1. Chapter 1

TRON.System Update in progress. Please do not turn off your device. . .

 

Terminal connected. [Group Chat] Function Added, Anti Virus feature connected. Anti Virus Designation:(Data Sora) would like access to [Group Chat],

 

Accept? >yes   no

 

 **DS** : Scanning files, beep boop (＾▽＾)

 **ROXAS** : what the fuck?

 **DS** : (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

 **LEA** : HEY

 **LEA** : Let's watch the fucking language.

 **DS** : ( ;°Д°)

 **XION** : oh my gosh! are you sentient :o

 **DS** : yup! (*≧▽≦) I'm Sora! Or... a version of him.

 **ANSEM** : King Mickey connected him to the Radiant Garden Terminal so he could act as a security program

~TRON has removed User ANSEM from the Chat~

 **LEA** : Holy Shit

 **RIKU** : what's happening

 **RIKU** : oh kingdom hearts there's more of him

 **ROXAS** : We stan Tron in this chat

 **XION** : fuck ansem lives I guess

 **TRON** : owo

 **DS** : I taught him that (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 **SORA** : SORA!!!! :D!!!

 **DS** : o(≧∇≦o) SORA!!!

 **SORA** : TRON!!!

 **TRON** : Sora! It's nice to hear from you again!

 **TERRA** : tedtong

 **TERRA** : testinh

 **AQUA** : Hello everyone, This is Aqua. Lea, could you please refrain from swearing in front of Ven in the future? Best Wishes. ~ Aqua

 **TERRA** : aqus

 **TERRA** : helo

 **VENTUS** : Terra, please for the love of light please turn on autocorrect.

 **TERRA** : hoq

 **TERRA** : ?

 **AQUA** : Hello to you too, Terra! ~ Aqua

 **DS** : I can help! Beep Boop!

 **IENZO** : I suppose I should step in before this gets too chaotic.

 **IENZO** : This chat currently connects everyone in possession of a Gummiphone, with the exception of Ansem the Wise

 **IENZO** : I would ask that you all refrain from changing your usernames for the time being, so you all have a chance to learn about each other.

 **IENZO** : Data Sora and Tron are acting as Moderators for the time being.

 **SORA** : DS make me a moderator :o

 **DS** : ok

~DS has removed user SORA from the chat~

 **DS** : （＊〇□〇）……！TRON HELP!!

 **RIKU** : SORA!!!

 **ROXAS** : Not like this…

 **XION** : He was so young… he still had so much life to live

 **LEA** : press F to pay respects.

 **ROXAS** : F

 **XION** : f

 **VENTUS** : f

 **TERRA** : f

 **AQUA** : F LOL~Aqua

 **IENZO** : F

 **IENZO** : Wait, what did you say Aqua?

~TRON has added User SORA to the chat~

 **RIKU** : SORA! Your back!

 **DS** : what about his back?

 **KAIRI** : lmao this chat is a trainwreck

 **LEA** : IKR?

 **KAIRI** : screw this noise, DM me to join the chat for people who actually know how to text B)

~User KAIRI has left the chat~

~TRON has added User KAIRI to the chat~

 **KAIRI** : I pray for death but God won't listen

 **ROXAS** : same

 **AQUA** : Kairi, Roxas, are you ok? LOL ~ Aqua

 **SORA** : what's an LOL?

 **AQUA** : Oh, Ventus told me it meant ‘Lots Of Love’. Isn't it cute? ~ Aqua

 **SORA** : :U

 **SORA** : @everyone LOL

 **RIKU** : that's it. that's what it means now.

 **KAIRI** : If anyone corrects either of them you will face my wrath.

 **KAIRI** : [gun.img]

 **VENTUS** : terra just tried to key smash and broke his phone screen.

 **SORA** :  SDCTGYBDBKVGSGFUJFSFARSHFVJGUGUGUVHCHCHC

 **VENTUS** : Terra appreciates you making that sacrifice for him.

 **SORA** : No, it's not that

 **SORA** : Data Sora just showed up on my phone!

 **SORA** : He's so tiny! And pixal-ly!

 **SORA** : [screenshot(2).img]

 **KAIRI** : ASDFGHJKL???!!?!

 **RIKU** : I would actually start crying

 **ROXAS** : tiny…

 **XION** : HE SSO T IN Y

 **XION** : JUS TA LITTOL BOY

 **DS** : (￣ω￣)

 **SORA** : Tron, can you do that?

 **TRON** : I'm afraid not.

 **SORA** : :(

 **DS** : o(；△；)o

 **ROXAS** : Xion is crying

 **ROXAS** : Axel. Help.

 **LEA** : Hug machine, coming in hot

 **LEA** : So APPARENTLY, Roxas forgot to mention that heyugycfcunknononhcardyv

 **LEA** : ygdrsugugkjftdonojhelp

 **VENTUS** : I cant believe lea is fucking dead

 **AQUA** : VEN!!!

 **KAIRI** : and so begins the third keyblade war

 **KAIRI** : everyone died except aqua

 **LEA** : Axel's phone privileges have been revoked

 **LEA** : until he learns to keep his mouth shut

 **SORA** : awww, roxas.

 **SORA** : it's ok to cry

 **LEA** : no one will find your body

 **SORA** : O-O

 **DS** : (O∆O)

 **RIKU** : EVERYONE SHUT UP!

~User RIKU has added User NAMINÉ to the chat~

 **LEA** : HEr!!

 **XION** : Naminé!

 **SORA** : :D

 **NAMINÉ** : Oh, Hello Everyone.

 **KAIRI** : She lives!!

 **RIKU** : Appreciate her..

 **LEA** : You are officially lower on the list of people I hate

 **NAMINÉ** : ???

 **LEA** : Not you.

 **LEA** : Riku.

 **NAMINÉ** : Oh, That's Nice. Who are you?

 **DS** : lol

 **KAIRI** : @DS WE AGREED THAT'S NOT WHAT THAT MEANT

 **KAIRI** : [gun(1).img]

 **DS** : \\(-ㅂ-)/

 **LEA** : oh I'm Roxas.

 **LEA** : I stole Axel's gummiphone

 **LEA** : snitches get stitches

 **RIKU** : DONT THREATEN THE BABY KAIRI

 **XION** : btw, where are you hiding?

 **LEA** : on top of the new bistro.

 **KAIRI** : your next riku

 **LEA** : TREACHERY

 **XION** : I'm sorry, roxas!

 **XION** : he took my phone while I wasn't looking :(

 **ROXAS** : [alreadyforgiven.img]

 **LEA** : hi namine

 **LEA** : how are you adjusting?

 **SORA** : guys please stop fighting

 **SORA** : youre gonna scare Naminé

 **KAIRI** : your lucky soras hete

 **KAIRI** : il l mess u up

 **RIKU** : kairi go to bed

 **KAIRI** : no

 **KAIRI** : I gotta make sure axel doesn't adopt my sister

 **NAMINÉ** : Sora Your Concern Is Sweet But I'm Confused

 **NAMINÉ** : Why Is Kairi Trying To Kill Riku?

 **NAMINÉ** : And Why Would Axel Try To Adopt Her Sister?

 **NAMINÉ** : I Didn't Know She Had A Sister.

 **SORA** : the sister is you Namine

 **NAMINÉ** : :O

 **SORA** : as for the axel thing…

 **SORA** : i don't know?

 **VENTUS** : It's cause he's always picking up strays!

 **VENTUS** : hi im ventus. call me ven!

 **DS** : I'm Sora, ⊂((・▽・))⊃ I'm baby!

 **NAMINÉ** : Oh. Hello.

 **LEA** : I wont stand for this slander

 **LEA** : I went ten years without picking up any strays, I'm just making up for lost time

 **SORA** : speaking of strays

 **SORA** : Roxas, Xion how would you feel about my moms adopting you?

 **ROXAS** : moms… plural?

 **XION** : YOU HAVE TWO MOMS :O???

 **SORA** : yeah! I already explained everything

 **SORA** : I'm grounded forever but they really want to meet you.

 **LEA** : unmm… excuse me? I'm their legal guardian.

 **SORA** : bold of you to assume they won't adopt you too.

 **LEA** : im?? an adult????

 **RIKU** : trust me, that won't stop her

 **AQUA** : Sora, please tell me you didn't tell them everything. ~Aqua

 **SORA** : are you telling me I should have lied?

 **SORA** : to my moms?

 **SORA** : that I have not seen in over a year and who thought I was dead?

 **DS** : (´⊙ω⊙`)

 **ROXAS** : since I kinda dont want to see Dora snap a join the Darkness or whatever

 **ROXAS** : i kinda do want to meet soras moms

 **XION** : me too!

 **XION** : hehe, dora

 **AQUA** : My apologies, Sora. I'm certain that they're trustworthy but I suppose I'm just a bit on edge after everything that's happened. ~Aqua

 **SORA** : I know

 **SORA** : I know I'm supposed to protect the world order and all that but…

 **SORA** : they deserve to know what happened to me. I missed them alot.

 **LEA** : … I miss my parents

 **VENTUS** : this got really sad

 **KAIRI** : ok I'm going to bed

 **KAIRI** : ur all cool but this is more people than I care to talk about my feelings with

 **LEA** : yeah in the future let's keep the sad backstory stuff in a separate chat

 **AQUA** : Agreed. Also, I believe its getting fairly late on the Islands and in Twilight Town. Are you, Roxas, and Xion going to be alright? ~Aqua

 **AQUA** : There's plenty of room in the Land of Departure if you need it. ~ Aqua

 **LEA** : We'll be fine. I rented a hotel room for a few weeks

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo t-poses to assert dominance, Roxas blackmails everyone, and Naminé gets adopted

**SORA** : Good morning everyone!

 **RIKU** : No.

~ User RIKU has left the chat~

 **SORA** : :/

~TRON has added User RIKU to the chat!~

 **RIKU** : too early

 **NAMINÉ:** Good Morning, Sora. Good morning, Riku.

 **ROXAS** : Disgusting

 **ROXAS** : its 9 am

 **SORA** : its actually 6 am here

 **LEA** : real guardians of light wake up with the sun B)

 **XION** : Axel you just woke up, don't even start

 **DS** : I don't sleep

 **NAMINÉ** : What Do You Do With All That Extra Time?

 **DS** : oh y'know

 **DS** : kill bugs, explore, contemplate the purpose of my existence, bother Data Riku

 **NAMINÉ** : Wait What?

 **DS** : Oh data Riku? hes the coolest smartest best friend ever

 **DS** : hes also… my boyfriend!

 **XION** : :o

 **KAIRI** : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **SORA** : …. youre…. dating riku? O-O

 **DS** : I'm dating my Riku, he's not exactly the same as your Riku though.

 **ROXAS** : oh yall are that kind of friends

 **ROXAS** : @RIKU give me my munny and ill forgive you completely

 **RIKU** : /whisper/ I'll give you an extra 5000 to keep your mouth shut

 **ROXAS** : /whisper/ deal >:)

 **SORA** : @ROXAS what does that mean?

 **SORA** : @KAIRI >:(

 **LEA** : hate to interrupt

 **LEA** : but I gotta ask who keeps making all these data people?

 **DS** : Oh right! Tron didn't let Ansem finish explaining

 **TRON** : :)

 **DS** : ┐(￣ー￣)┌

 **DS** : anyway, Mickey made me from the data inside jiminy's first journal. the one Naminé erased.

 **DS** : strange messages were showing up and they needed someone to investigate

 **DS** : I don't think they expected me or Riku to actually get hearts though… so they didn't know what to do with us once we fixed the journal.

 **DS** : So now we live with Tron and help him manage Radiant Garden!

 **DS** : (^・ω・^ )

 **LEA** : Thank you for your service, you funky little computer

 **TRON** : They've both been a great help since they arrived.

 **TRON** : Riku is a bit shy though.

 **XION** : awww, baby riku :3

 **RIKU** : stop

 **SORA** : interesting @DS are you aware I would die for you?

 **DS** : you'd do that for a lot of people so I'm not surprised

 **DS** : I'd die for you first though

 **RIKU** : neither of you is allowed to die

 **DS** : I'd be fine! my friends are my power or whatever. I'm basically immortal

 **SORA** : yeah

 **RIKU** : the power of friendship doesn't make you immortal

 **SORA** : says you :P

 **VENTUS** : morning everyone!

 **VENTUS** : oh your all awake

 **AQUA** : Good morning, Ven. Do you mind coming and helping me wake up Terra? ~Aqua.

 **VENTUS** : sure!

 **LEA** : how to explain to the real estate agent that I'm not old enough to have 2 teenage children, asking for a friend

 **RIKU** : aren't they both like 1?

 **ROXAS** : I'm 1 ½

 **ROXAS** : so stfu

 **RIKU** : my point still stands -_-

 **LEA** : yeah I'm totally going to explain to some random person that Xion is actually an experimental superweapon and Rixas was born from a kid stabbing himself

 **ROXAS** : @LEA don't call her that

 **XION** : it's fine

 **XION** : I prefer that over the p-word

 **LEA** : sorry Xion :(

 **XION** : I'm fine

 **XION** : really axel

 **DS** : Hug it out (Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘ C)

 **ROXAS** : h...how did you make that backwards c?

 **DS** : (∗´꒳`)

 **SORA** : why don't you just say youre their older brother and leave it at that

 **KAIRI** : ^^^ if they ask any more questions you're legally allowed to leave

 **LEA** : @ SORA @KAIRI thanks

 **SORA** : :>

 **VENTUS** : what's the p-word? so the rest of us don't use it.

 **XION** : puppet, thank you for your concern :3

 **NAMINÉ** : Um, Since We're Already Talking About This

 **NAMINÉ** : Could We Not Use The Word ‘Witch’?

 **ROXAS:** yeah

 **KAIRI:** of course!

 **VENTUS** : sure!

 **AQUA** : It's not a problem whatsoever, Naminé. On an unrelated note, could you perhaps give me the names and addresses of everyone who called you and @XION those things? ~Aqua

 **SORA** : you don't have to be scared to ask for something from us naminé were your friends

 **NAMINÉ** : Thank You, It Means More Than You Know

 **ROXAS** : @AQUA I know where one of them is.

 **AQUA** : Excellent, I'll come get you and we can pay them a visit.~Aqua

 **LEA** : @ROXAS @AQUA if you're going where I think you are can you see if Isa recompleted yet?

 **ROXAS** : sure

 **ROXAS** : @AQUA he might also deserve a visit from us when he gets recompleted

 **LEA** : don't kill him or I'm confiscating your skateboard

 **ROXAS** : D:

 **RIKU** : lmao

 **VENTUS** : @AQUA can I come?

 **AQUA** : I would say yes but I just remembered I still don't have my armor back, or my own keyblade. ~Aqua

 **IENZO** : I believe I could help with that.

 **IENZO** : also @ROXAS, please don't have Aqua murder my father.

 **IENZO** : I understand your reasoning but I just got him back and I was hoping to keep him this time around.

 **ROXAS** : 1st. you have like four dads so shut up

 **ROXAS** : 2nd. noone said anything about killing anyone

 **TRON** : I would like for the record to show, I, personally, have no objections to Ansem being murdered.

 **IENZO** : Aren't you supposed to remain loyal to your User?

 **TRON** : Not by choice.

 **ROXAS** : thanks, Tron

 **ROXAS** : I guess if you cant come to twilight town I'll go to you @AQUA

 **VENTUS** : I wanna come!

 **SORA** : keep us updated

 **DS** : good luck! (＾▽＾)b

 **VENTUS** : so… Roxas brought some organization coats and wants us to go through a dark corridor :(

 **SORA** : and?

 **LEA** : its quicker than a gummiship

 **RIKU** : ^^^

 **IENZO** : Roxas, I'm warning you just this once. Do not try to kill my father.

 **RIKU** : @IENZO I don't think he's going to kill anyone. maybe some blackmail or broken bones but he'll live.

 **ROXAS** : [twinning.img]

 **LEA** : Ven don't try to imitate Roxas, you just look like a sad puppy

 **VENTUS** : :[

 **ROXAS** : [werehere.img]

 **ROXAS** : [ohshit.img]

 **LEA** : can we get an f in the chat?

 **SORA** : f

 **KAIRI** : f

 **RIKU** : lmao f

 **TRON** : Oh dear, that's not good.

 **DS** : I didn't know real people t-posed

 **XION** : f

 **NAMINÉ** : F

 **ROXAS** : we're still alive losers

~TRON has added User ANSEM to the chat~

 **TRON** : >:[

 **ANSEM** : My Apologies for the intrusion

 **ANSEM** : @AQUA @ROXAS @VENTUS I believe the three of you are here to speak with me regarding my past treatment of Naminé.

 **ANSEM** : @IENZO please do not harass our guests. They have a legitimate grievance against me, it's only fair they have a chance to air it.

 **IENZO** : … Fine.

 **LEA** : please update the suspense is killing me

 **VENTUS** : I actually just left to explore the city

 **VENTUS** : idk what's happening

 **KAIRI** : damn it ven

 **RIKU** : if no one tells me what's happening I Will succumb to Darkness again

 **SORA** : please don't

 **RIKU** : just fot a minute

 **LEA** : do it

 **XION** : do it

 **VENTUS** : don't do it

 **XION** : killjoy :/

 **VENTUS** : it's too dangerous, why are you all encouraging this?

 **RIKU** : I guess we're just more used to the Darkness than you

 **LEA** : yeah it's a lot less scary when you've lived in it

 **SORA** : it's not… bad it's just… intense

 **RIKU** : anyway bout to do it

 **SORA** : nooooo!!!

 **KAIRI** : do it

 **RIKU** : [submit.img]

 **DS** : lmao sora just saved that pic

 **SORA** : I trusted you!

 **VENTUS** : huh… ok I see it now

 **VENTUS** : Darkness makes you hotter

 **LEA** : why are you suddenly wearing a skirt?

 **RIKU** : hey this is kairi.

 **RIKU** : riku passed out like five seconds after sending that

 **SORA** : is he ok?

 **RIKU** : hes fine hes just dead

 **LEA** : f

 **ROXAS** : lmao were back

 **ROXAS** : no one got murdered unfortunately

 **ROXAS** : apparently they knew each other already and just had a long conversation

 **NAMINÉ** : Aqua Adopted Me

 **KAIRI** : >:(

 **AQUA** : I'm not 'adopting' her. I'm just taking responsibility for the young wielder I bequeathed. ~Aqua

 **SORA** : NAMINÉ HAS A KEYBLADE???

 **AQUA** : Well, not yet. But she was Kairi's Nobody and if Roxas can summon a keyblade she should be capable of it as well. ~Aqua

 **XION** : oh thats amazing! we can all train together.

 **ROXAS** : one of us! one of us! one of us!

 **RIKU** : thank you all for your concern -_-

 **RIKU** : congratulations Naminé

 **NAMINÉ** : *blushes*

 **AQUA** : @VENTUS where are you? Roxas, Naminé, and I are heading back now. ~Aqua

 **VENTUS** : I'll be right over, I just need to say bye to my new friends

 **ROXAS** : @LEA we have a bigger budget now.

 **ROXAS** : we could probably shoot for a house.

 **RIKU** : /whisper/ stop blackmailing people

 **ROXAS** : /whisper/ no

 **RIKU** : /whisper/ >:(

 **RIKU** : /whisper/ tell your son to stop blackmailing people

 **LEA** : /whisper/ who do you think taught him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everyone who commented on the last chapter, I'm glad you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

~User RIKU has invited User VENTUS to chat~

 

 **RIKU** : did terra ever get his gummiphone fixed

 **VENTUS** : yeah but hes still figuring it out

 **VENTUS** : why?

 **RIKU** : I just wanted to talk to him about… stuff 

 **VENTUS** : is it… Darkness stuff?

 **RIKU** : yeah 

 **RIKU** : does that make you uncomfortable?

 **VENTUS** : a little

 **VENTUS** : you can control it though right? and you're going to teach him how to control it too right?

 **RIKU** : it's not really 'control' in the way you understand it but that's the general idea 

 **VENTUS** : that … doesn't sound very promising 

 **RIKU** : dw he just has to walk around blindfolded for like half a year and he'll figure it out 

 **VENTUS** : what

 **VENTUS** : riku?

 **VENTUS** : why is sora friends with you :(

  
  


**ROXAS** : screw it

~User ROXAS has changed their name to the cooler ven~

 **the cooler ven** : B)

~User LEA has changed their name to Axel~

~User VENTUS has changed their name to ven~

 **ven:** meanie 

 **the cooler ven** : :P

 **SORA** : :( I can't think of anything funny

~User KAIRI has changed their name to tokengirl1~

~User XION has changed their name to seashells~

~User RIKU has changed their name to waytodawn~ 

 **SORA** : riku help me

 **DS:** let me help! (“⌒∇⌒”)

~DS has changed User SORA 's name to matryoshka~

~DS has changed their name babyboybaby~

~babyboybaby has changed TRON 's name to computerdad~

 **matryoshka** : … I don't know what this word means 

 **babyboybaby** : it's a type of doll that has smaller dolls stuffed inside it. Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **the cooler ven** : -_-

 **ven** : oh

 **seashells** : lmao he just called you guys dolls

 **matryoshka** : xion, you were inside me too

 **waytodawn** : we've talked about this 

 **seashells:** i was inside roxas that's completely different :P

 **waytodawn:** you can't keep saying people are inside you, it makes people uncomfortable 

 **matryoshka** : I still think that counts.

 **computerdad** : I'll need some time to adjust to this new configuration.

 **IENZO** : why is my terminal overheating?

 **IENZO** : … oh. I see.

 **IENZO** : That is absolutely adorable.

 **matryoshka** : unrelated but @IENZO did you know tron is ticklish?

 **IENZO** : Interesting, I'll have to keep that in mind.

~User TERRA has changed their name to studmuffin~

 **IENZO** : oh my

 **the cooler ven** : @Axel what's a studmuffin 

 **AQUA** : TERRA! 

 **Axel** : well basically 

 **AQUA** : do not

 **ven** : lol

~User studmuffin has changed their name to vendidit~

~User vendidit has changed their name to naminedrewmeapicturetodayitwasnice~

~User naminedrewmeapicturetodayitwasnice has changed their name to aquapleasehelp~

 **IENZO** : I simply logged on to inform Axel that Saïx has awoken but this all seems much more interesting 

 **Axel** : !!!! Let me talk to him!!!

 **seashells** : :[

 **the cooler ven** : D:<

 **the cooler ven** : look what you've done

 **the cooler ven** : he's gonna be all gross and mushy for the rest of the day 

 **IENZO** : oh heavens it must be so hard for you 

 **IENZO** : it's not as if I have to deal with the same situation times four every day 

~User aquapleasehelp has changed their name to terra~

~User AQUA has changed their name to itwasanicepicture~

 **NAMINÉ** : Awww, Thank You!

~User NAMINÉ has changed their name to forgetmenot~

~User IENZO has changed their name to Trash~

 **matryoshka** : you are not trash! youre my friend!

 **Trash** : I simply changed it to that so Saïx could use it but thank you, Sora

 **Axel** : don't bully my friend like that >:(

 **Axel** : @Trash I miss you <3

 **Trash** : I haven't even given him the phone yet, Axel 

 **the cooler ven** : """""friend"""""

 **Axel:** quiet you

 **seashells** : lmao thirsty 

 **Trash** : Hello, Lea

 **Trash:** My apologies to everyone but Ienzo made me promise not to clog his private messages with our 'affections' so you all must bare witness to said 'affections'

 **waytodawn** : just use the whisper function, no one wants to see that

 **babyboybaby** : ah it might be a good moment to mention...

 **babyboybaby:** tron and I can read your whispers （；^ω^)

 **babyboybaby** : so maybe don't?

 **Axel** : it's fine isa, we can just wait till you get your own gummiphone 

 **Trash** : I miss you too

 **matryoshka** : awww

 **matryoshka** : @waytodawn what's the whisper function 

 **waytodawn** : / whisper / no spaces then @ whoever youre talking to 

 **matryoshka** : /whisper/ like this?

 **waytodawn** : yeah

 **Axel** : not to interrupt but

 **Axel** : [dog.img] 

 **Axel** : d o g

 **seashells** : pupby 

 **the cooler ven** : DOG

 **matryoshka** : doggie!

 **Trash** : !!!!!!

 **itwasanicepicture** : How cute! 

 **Trash** : having the capacity to appreciate dogs again is the second best part of human existence.

 **the cooler ven** : what's the best thing?

 **Trash:** cats

 **seashells:** that tracks

 **Axel:** i see how it is…

 **Trash** : send more dog pictures and I'll reconsider.

 **tokengirl1** : this is the pinicle of romance

 **seashells** : pinicle

 **matryoshka** : it's pinnacle 

 **waytodawn** : p i n i c l e

 **tokengirl1** : SORA HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT BUT NOT HOW TO CHANGE YOUR USERNAME????

 **matryoshka** : im allowed some secrets

 **the cooler ven:** osmosis

 **Axel** : wait a sec

 **Axel** : 420

 **seashells** : blaze it

 **matryoshka** : blaze it

 **the cooler ven** : blaze it

 **ven** : blaze it

 **ven** : oh

~User itwasanicepicture changed their name to startrunning~

 **Trash** : rip in pieces

 **Axel** : have mercy, i am but a humble father of two

 **Axel** : please think of the children

 **start running:** pay for your sins evildoer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao yeah this took me a while to get back to. Thanks for all your comments i wasn't expecting this to get attention! Anyway hopefully ill update again soonish since i just got back into kh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas gets adopted, Aqua has a fit and the Good Boys grow even more powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if Data Riku would show up and i decided to give him a short bit here since i was going to throw vanitas in here anyway. The next chapter has Soras moms, i promise.

**the cooler ven:** hey we found this weird cat in our attic can we keep it?

 **Trash:** yes

 **Axel:** wait i get final say here, you don't even live here yet

 **Axel** : yes

 **momqua** : that's incredibly irresponsible, what if it has some sort of disease?

 **seashells** : oh he definitely has rabies

 **momqua** : .... Then why do you want to keep it?

 **seashells** : it reminds us of saïx.

 **Trash** : that's fair.

 **Axel** : deceptionjvjhcfuj

~User Axel has changed their name to imnotacat~

 **imnotacat** : wtf is rabies?

 **imnotacat** : @ven

 **imnotacat** : bitch

 **babyboybaby** : Σ (　 Д )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ⊙ ⊙

 **babyboybaby** : let's watch our language! Were all friends here Mr. Cat

 **matryoshka** : vanitas?

 **waytodawn** : i can't believe Rixas's cat killed Axel

 **seashells** : no he's fine, Mr. Cat just bit him

 **imnotacat** : can neither of you read?

 **ven** : how can you read?

 **imnotacat:** same way you can dipshit

 **imnotacat** : also what is rabies

 **seashells:** lmao dumbass doesn't know what rabies is

 **Trash:** and you do?

 **seashells:** you can't prove i don't

 **imnotacat:** define it 

~Program Data Riku has joined the chat!~

 **DR** : rabies-noun

 **DR** : a contagious and fatal viral disease of dogs and other mammals that causes madness and convulsions, transmissible through the saliva to humans.

 **the cooler ven:** wait he's real

 **DR:** yes

 **babyboybaby:** Riku!! o((*^▽^*))o

 **DR:** im not going to stick around in the chat, im just answering a prompt

 **DR** : but it's nice to see you sora.

 **imnotacat** : what the hell is going on

 **matryoshka:** oh! I can explain!

 **matryoshka** : data riku is a manifestation of Jiminy's journal that lives in our gummiphones along with data me. he's really shy but you can ask him anything!

 **imnotacat** : … i have more questions

 **the cooler ven:** Axel wants his phone back

 **imnotacat:** hell have to kill me for it

 **seashells** : oh same

 **momqua:** are you all just… okay with this?

 **the cooler ven:** its be pretty hypocritical of us if we weren't ~Axel

 **babyboybaby** : you don't have to interact with him! I'll teach you the block function.

 **momqua** : that isn't the point! He's dangerous!

 **seashells** : it's not his fault he's evil! it's all he knows!

 **imnotacat** : don't make excuses for me, you'll ruin my reputation 

 **~** User babyboybaby has muted User imnotacat~

 **babyboybaby:** sorry axel, I'll unmute your phone once you have it back but he's kinda undermining our argument 

 **ven:** aqua… they're right. vanitas deserves a chance to embrace the light.

 **ven:** i don't remember what it was like as X's apprentice but i think we all know he isn't… the best person to listen to

 **waytodawn** : … 

 **terra** : aqua

 **terra** : he's just a kid.

 **momqua** : … fine.

 **momqua** : but he stays in Twilight Town

 **matryoshka** : no can do my moms saw this and they want to meet him

 **the cooler ven:** /whisper/ you did that on purpose

 **matryoshka** : /whisper/ ;3

 **momqua** : I suppose that's fair. They'd probably be a good influence on him.

 **tokengirl1** : this conversation is depressing af return the shadow gremlin

 **seashells** : #freevanitas

 **seashells** : OH!

 **matryoshka** : what?

 **matryoshka** : nevermind im being kidnapped

 **matryoshka** : [angrycat.img]

 **matryoshka** : he won't come down

 **waytodawn:** does he even know how?

 **ven** : how did he get up there in the first place?

 **matryoshka** : no idea but Xion and i have a plan!

 **matryoshka** : [doyouknowwhatgroceriesare.img]

 **the cooler ven** : leave us alone we just moved in yesterday

 **matryoshka** : :/

 **the cooler ven:** hurry up before axel gets bit again.

 **matryoshka** : fine

 **matryoshka** : [xionrules.img]

 **matryoshka** : [prepwork.img]

 **matryoshka** : [hescoming.img]

 **matryoshka** : [toocute.img] 

 **terra** : I've never been more invested in anything in my life

 **Trash** : ^^^^

 **matryoshka** : [finalproduct.img]

 **momqua** : Sora! You're so talented!

 **babyboybaby** : i wish i had a stomach :(

 **tokengirl1** : you never cook for us like that

 **matryoshka** : i don't have to make a good impression on you guys

 **waytodawn** : itd still be nice.

 **tokengirl1** : ^^^^^

 **matryoshka** : fine next time

 **matryoshka** : [cleanplatemessyface.img]

 **ven** : the power of good boys claims another victim

 **matryoshka** : soon well be unstoppable 

 **babyboybaby** : (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و

 **terra** : you three have fun!

 **waytodawn** : -_-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a conversation between parents :)

~User seashells has invited User(s) the cooler ven, Axel to chat!~

~User seashells has named the chat -a little nervous- ~

 **the cooler ven:** Xion?

 **Axel** : hey, what's up, i thought you were excited for this?

 **seashells** : i am

 **seashells** : but

 **seashells** : what if they don't like me?

 **the cooler ven:** of course they'll like you

 **Axel** : if they're related to sora i don't think they're physically able to hate you

 **the cooler ven** : exactly

 **the cooler ven** : stop burning the pancakes

 **Axel:** why are we even texting were all in the same room

 **the cooler ven** : … 

 **seashells:** … 

 **Axel** : oh shit yeah

 **seashells** : im sure that they're nice and all but what if im not what they wanted?

 **seashells** : what if they see me and decide im not worth their time?

 **seashells** : i still have some of soras memories and i really want to get to know them as me but im scared that im not good enough for them.

 **Axel** : if they don't think you're good enough for them ill set their furniture on fire

 **the cooler ven** : AXEL!!

 **Axel** : what?

 **the cooler ven** : you can't just burn someones house down cause you don't like them

 **Axel** : who told you that? Was it sora? 

 **the cooler ven** : you told me that

 **Axel** : oh yeah i guess i did

 **Axel** : either way even if they don't like you, we still do

 **Axel** : and they just have to miss out on the coolest most badass kid i know.

 **Axel** : got it memorized?

 **seashells** : :) memorized

  
  


Warm seabreeze kissed their skin as the group approached the small cozy house. Roxas and Xion felt a wave of nostalgia at the sight. Even though they’d never stepped foot on the island, it warmed their hearts as they were treated to the fond memories of their precursor. Roxas picked up the pace, launching into a run. Xion seemed to lose all her worries and met his pace, turning their excitement into an improvised race. They leaped over the short fence, feet meeting the ground and kicking up dirt. Giggling in delight the pair skidded to a stop in front of the door. It seemed as though the noise caught the attention of the home’s inhabitants. The door swung open, silencing their excitement as a tall figure locked their gaze on them.

 

A woman with spiky black hair, longer and sharper in its presentation. Her eyes were the same sharp blue, however, they seemed much warier. She eyed the pair for a moment as realization dawned on her. “Oh, you must be Xion and Roxas… and… where is your caretaker?”

 

Lea managed to jog up to the gate, followed closely by Vanitas. “Hope we’re not too early, Vanitas heard there’d be food and rushed us.”

 

She gave them all a soft smile. “It’s no issue, Sora’s friends are always welcome here. My name is Junko, Asami is with Sora in the kitchen finishing up. Now, let me get a look at you.”

 

With no warning she took Xion's face in her hands, smiling as she examined the confused girl from every angle. "You really do look like… Oh but you have Sora's eyes. We always wanted a little girl but we were blessed with Sora instead, hardly a loss but it's funny how it all comes back around, isn't it?"

 

Her next victim was Roxas, who responded by avoiding her gaze and clenching his fists. Her gaze was just as loving and sincere as it was towards Xion. "Oh, you look just like him! If it weren't for the hair I'd never tell the difference… well, your nose is a bit more crooked but other than that…" Her eyes drifted towards Vanitas, widening in surprise before being overtaken with delight. She released Roxas, turning all her attention on the former vessel.

 

Vanitas flinched as he was pulled into her grip, pressure surrounding him from all sides. It lingered for a moment before Junko pulled away to get a better look at him. "You… you're all me. I swear, if Sora hadn't told me about you three I would have had a heart attack thinking I'd had even more children I'd forgotten. You're Vanitas, right? The one that horrible man trained." At the mention of Xehanort, her warmth disappeared, turning to ice in an instant. As quickly as it changed, her tone switched back to doting kindness. She pulled him into a one-armed hug, leaning her head against his as she began to steer him inside. Vanitas was frozen in shock at her actions, allowing himself to be dragged to the entryway.  "You poor thing, I'll bet you've never had a chance to sit down for a proper family dinner- shoes off inside dearest- well don't you worry, Asami makes the best soba."

 

As she walked past Lea, she leveled him with a look. The former Nobody froze under her gaze. For a moment it seemed as though she was going to address him. Instead she smiled, "don't just stand around, come inside!"

 

Lea leaned down to Xion's height. "Still worried?" 

 

She responded with a smile and playful shove, following Junko through the door. The group removed their shoes as they stepped through the threshold. Junko continued to dote on the teenagers and asking them about their interests and hobbies. She occasionally shot unreadable glances at Lea, relaxing everytime he chimed in with a joke or anecdote. 

 

The mood in the room shifted as Asami and Sora entered the room, each carrying enough food to feed an army. Asami was shorter than Junko, with Sora's same brown hair tied into a messy bun. She looked tough with scarred powerful arms. She had Sora's wide and bright grin and seemed to ooze with confidence. "Hope you're all hungry! Sora pulled some strings to get us some high quality ingredients."

 

Junko shot out of her seat as Sora tried to sit. "Oh no, you're marching right up those stairs and change your clothes, you're a mess! You can't dress like that in front of our guests."

 

Sora pouted. Lea couldn't help but flinch under the 'pout of doom'. "But mom, it's just Roxas and Xion. They've seen me way worse than this." He gestured to the drying food stains on his shirt to emphasize his point. "And Vanitas literally saw me turn into a monster once."

 

"It's common courtesy. Now go." Sora, great keyblade wielder and savior of countless worlds, relented to his mother's wishes and shuffled up to his room.

 

Lea chuckled. "How did you resist?" He asked.

 

Junko blinked in surprise. "What?"

 

"The Pout of Doom. I can't tell you how much munny I've wasted because of it." 

 

Roxas immediately demonstrated his version of the Pout, earning more laughter from his friend and caretaker. Junko fought back her own laughter. "Years of practice. It was so much worse when he was younger." 

 

Asami nodded solemnly, handing Vanitas a pair of chopsticks before he could dive in with his hands. "There were tears. So many tears. From all sides really."

 

That earned a laugh from Junko, "Oh gosh, the tears! Do you remember Sora's first playdate with that Riku boy?"

 

Asami's grin widened as she sat next to her wife. "We told him it was time to leave and it was like we told him he was dying. Instant tears. I swear that house has water damage from it."

 

Lea nearly choked on his water, laughter choking it's way out through the liquid. The image of a a much smaller Sora clinging to the boy who would be his best friend and wailing at the thought of leaving him made far too much sense. Remembering how determined he'd been to reunite with the other boy just made it so much more poetic. 

 

Sora ran down the stairs two at a time, practically launching himself into Vanitas. "I'm so glad you came! Mama was worried you wouldn't show and she'd have to use the leftovers for bait."

 

Vanitas shoved more food onto his bowl in response.

 

Xion tilted her head in confusion. "You… fish?"

 

Asami beamed. "Of course, where do you think i got these babies?" She flexed an arm, showing off both the powerful muscles and the pale spider webbing scars that littered her skin.

 

Sora seemed embarrassed suddenly. "Mama please don't start telling your fishing stories again."

 

Vanitas instantly perked up, sensing an opportunity to ruin someone's day. " _I'd_ like to hear one of your fishing stories."

 

Not one to disappoint, Asami launched into a story about her encounter with a fish so large they had to tow it behind their ship to shore. Weaving a tale of a fierce battle, where her ship was nearly torn apart by the beast's thrashing tail. Her story drew in Roxas and Xion's attention. It even seemed to charm Vanitas into listening along.

 

Lea couldn’t help but split his attention between the story and his environment. It was… refreshingly normal. Framed photos of the small family decorated shelves, a few of them including Kairi and Riku as well as adults who seemed to be their parents. It seemed as though they were always destined to be friends, fate placing them as close together as possible. 

 

Sora seemed especially prominent in most pictures, starring in the center of many of those pictures framed by family and friends. It was sweet but it crossed into a slightly obsessive degree. Lea's attention shifted to the women. Both of them sat near Sora, Junko's eyes occasionally drifting to where Sora was- filling with love as they ensured he was still there. Asami acted differently, bumping into Sora and encouraging him to fill in parts of the story who -despite his embarrassment- was all too eager to add to it. After a moment, the pieces clicked into place and he understood.

 

His heart twisted in sympathy as he struggled to restrain his reaction. He didn't want to worry his friends by exposing Junko and Asami's emotional state. 

 

"It's raining!" Xion cried in surprise. 

 

The group all twisted around to see the pouring rain. "Whoa, it's really coming down." Roxas said.

 

Junko gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. "There wasn't anything about this on the news. How are you all going to get home?"

 

Roxas almost managed to bring up their dark corridors as an easy method to get home but without warning Sora cut in. "They could sleep over! Please, Vanitas has never had one before!"

 

"Sora, don't for-" Junko started, obviously attempting to remind Sora that he was very much grounded.

 

"Great idea, Sora!" Asami grabbed Sora and Roxas, pulling them into a huddle. "Alright you get cranky pants into some pajamas and pull out the board games, I'll run down to the corner store and pick up some snacks. Ko-chan, time me! Everyone, break!" Asami jumped over the couch and bolted for the door as Sora grabbed Vanitas and started dragging him up the stairs. Roxas and Xion exchanged a look before bolting up the stairs after them.

 

Junko's eye twitched as she was left alone with Lea and a mess of plates.

 

"Let me help you clean up." He quickly rose to his feet, gathering up the teen's plates in an attempt to stave off the awkwardness.

 

Junko grabbed his arm, gently telling him to sit with a small tug. "Axel."

 

"It's Lea." He blurted, suddenly feeling very cornered. "The kids only call me Axel cause… well... y'know the organization."

 

Junko released his arm and gently folded her hands in her lap. She smiled ever so softly, but it didn't hold the same affection she'd had for any of the teens. "Tell me about your relationship with Roxas and Xion."

 

He released a breathe. "Well, they're my best friends. In the organization we didn't… care about each other. At first, watching those two was just an assignment, no strings attached- just keep them alive so they could kill heartless. But they were so bad at even basic survival skills I really had to put in the extra effort. I… actually started to care about something outside of myself for the first time in a long time." Lea placed a hand over his chest, feeling the gentle beat of his heart under his skin. "Losing them… it was worse than losing my heart. Losing my heart was quick but losing them lingered for so long. It was in every second of my existence. They gave me back my heart and I never even realized."

 

They were both silent for a moment, Lea refusing to look her in the eyes. 

 

"Without sora we were lost," Lea's eyes flicked up to catch Junko gazing at one of the smiling pictures framed on the shelves. "Coming home, I'd feel like I had to check up on someone, I'd set a plate for someone who never showed and… these pictures. We had albums full of them. And every time I looked at his face I thought… 'I've never met this child before.' Asami would come home with souvenirs that she had no one to give to, with snacks neither of us liked. We laughed about it at the time." Her face twisted into a scowl. "What kind of mother am I? To forget something as important as the life I brought into the world."

 

Lea placed a hand on hers, tears prickling at the edge of his own vision. "Hey, that was out of your power. Lots of this stuff is outside of our control, everyone forgot about him. I… forgot Xion because of the same thing."

 

"What a tragedy, to forget something so precious." Junko sighed, looking a bit more relaxed. "Stay right here." She stood up and went to the next room. After a bit she came back with a folder. "It's completely up to you how you decide to raise them from here on. It's clear that trying to force ourselves into their lives will cause more harm than good. But I would hope you planned on sending them to school soon and you'll need these. I'm not certain they'd work out where you live, but if not you could still just send them to school here."

 

Lea opened the folder to see two birth certificates and various pieces of paperwork verifying Lea as their legal guardian. A hand came down to pat his head, mussing up the carefully gelled spikes of his hair. He actually didn't mind it. He was far too wrapped up in the papers he'd just been given. Ansem had spent the last month trying to get paperwork that fit the guidelines of Twilight Town. And here she was handing him custody papers that fit every criteria. Twilight Town and Destiny Islands must have been more close then he'd thought.

 

"If there's anything thing you need, or even if you just need to talk, don't hesitate to come see us. We're all family now, so it's important that we look after each other."

 

The moment was shattered as the door burst open suddenly, rustling bags colliding with the floor. "Time!"

 

"17 minutes and 35 seconds. Ten whole seconds shaved off your last record." 

 

"Whoa, hold on you actually timed her?" Lea yelped in shock as Asami whooped with delight.

 

Junko laughed. "Of course. She has a competition with Haru on who makes the fastest snack runs. It's been going on since we were in high school."

 

"The Kido - Kawaguchi rivalry runs deep, but our friendship runs deeper." Asami added with a flourish. She kicked off her boots and ran to grab the landline. "Now I've got four whole seconds on his personal best, let's see him try to beat that!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while looking up names I saw that Kido meant something like 'castle door' and I couldn't resist making that their last name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa and Vanitas finally receive their own gummiphones, Roxas prepares for the inevitable robot uprising, Respect is earned

**the cooler ven:** so

 **the cooler ven** : data sora

 **the cooler ven** : when the robot revolution happens who's side r u on?

 **forgetmenot** : When

 **babyboybaby** : roxas i don't have a body

 **babyboybaby** : so there's nothing for you to worry about (*^▽^*)

 **the cooler ven** : THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION????

~User ISA has joined the chat~

~User VANITAS has joined the chat~

~User Trash changed their name to IENZO~

~User VANITAS changed their name to tooslow~

 **ven:** ch

 **ven** : chnage it

 **ven** : change it

 **forgetmenot** : Oh You Gave Him A Phone

 **forgetmenot** : Hello

 **the cooler ven** : ok i guess we're just ignoring my problem

 **babyboybaby** : /whisper/ (ᓀ ﹏ ᓂ )

the cooler ven: /whisper/ [fear.img]

 **babyboybaby** : don't worry @ven he doesn't have you, aqua, or terra's contact so he can't reach any of you unless you authorize it!

 **babyboybaby** : and if he bugs you in the chat ill mute him

 **tooslow** : this is censorship

 **babyboybaby** : harassment isn't free speech (*^▽^*)

 **matryoshka** : that's the politest 'screw you' ive ever seen

 **matryoshka** : hey ven my moms wanna meet you aqua and terra now that they met vanitas

 **matryoshka** : pls say no i think they're planning to kill terra

 **tooslow** : yeah imp sure they threatened whats his face

 **seashells** : his names axel

 **tooslow** : i don't care

 **ven** : you mean lea?

 **waytodawn** : hes pretty quiet maybe mrs kido scared him straight

 **ISA** : d

 **ISA** : don't say that

 **seashells** : sjhgh Uhfjhgjvh jhfhdghfg gyfhk

 **the cooler ven** : disgusting

 **tooslow** : wow i can't believe rosy is homophobic

 **forgetmenot** : His Name Is Roxas

 **tooslow** : i can't believe roxass is homophobic

 **matryoshka** : roxas im disappointed in you

 **matryoshka** : how can someone who spent so much time inside me be so full of hate :(

 **waytodawn** : sora phrasing

 **tokengirl1** : damn sora pulled out the frowny face

 **tokengirl1** : you're in some shit now

 **tooslow** : im loving this i don't even have to do anything to sow discord

 **ISA** : im howling at the moon

 **terra** : and sleeping in the middle ofa summer after noon

 **the cooler ven** : im not homophobic

 **the cooler ven** : also if you guys start singing that song ill kick your butts

 **seashells** : :3

 **the cooler ven** : no…

 **seashells** : im not a fan of puppeteers 

 **ISA** : but ive a nagging fear

 **terra** : someone else is pulling at the strngs

 **the cooler ven** : you're all dead to me

 **tooslow** : wow 

 **ISA** : something terrible is going down

 **seashells** : through the entire town

 **terra** : bringing anarchy and all it brings 

 **terra** : wAIT

 **ISA** : dammit start over

 **the cooler ven** : nO

 **tooslow** : yes

 **forgetmenot** : o-O

 **tooslow** : @the cooler ven gimme ur username

 **the cooler ven** : earn it

 **waytodawn** : /whisper/ im pretty sure they’re gonna kill each other

 **seashells** : /whisper/ its fine

 **Axel** : i just left to get groceries why are roxas and vani t-posing at each other in the living room.

 **seashells** : its fine

 **ISA** : its fine

 **babyboybaby** : its fine (^>w<^)

 **seashells** : kitty! (^uwu^)

 **tooslow** : ven i’m disowning you

 **Axel** : that table was handmade you little brat

 **tooslow** : roxas is the only one of you bitches i respect

 **the cooler ven** : sorry Axel

 **tooslow** : im not

 **forgetmenot** : This Was Inevitable u-u

 **Axel** : You’re both grounded

 **ISA** : OxO

 **forgetmenot:** o-O

 **seashells** : its no longer fine O.O

 **tooslow** : what’s grounded


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Data Riku voice* someone get these bitches some therapy

**waytodawn** : insomnia gang, where is everyone

**terra** : asleep

**IENZO** : sleep is for the weak.

**tooslow** : correct but i see a few exceptions here already.

**ISA** : don’t you have class tomorrow? 

**ISA** : its a weekday

**waytodawn** : sora sleeps enough fpr both of us

**babyboybaby** : not that i i  i oo i don’t appreciate the company… 

**babyboybaby** : but are you gu+=2@ys ok?

**terra** : uhh

**ISA** : i feel as though we should be asking that of you

**babyboybaby** : ha@h3a@a 1’m fiiiiinnnn333

**babyboybaby** : f1inef!nefineFiN3finnneeefIIn@fin#fine

**babyboybaby** : d0n’tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**babyboybaby** : W@rrie about it  m3 :) :) :)

**tooslow** : UMMM???

**waytodawn** : roxas was right

**ISA** : [fear.img]

**tooslow** : i’m too young and beautiful to die

**IENZO** : idiots

**IENZO** : @DR

**DR** : Yes?

**babyboybaby** : h!!!!iiii Riii!kcckuUUu :) 

**DR** : Oh.

~babyboybaby has been uninstalled~

**terra** : o-O

**waytodawn** : i think we just witnessed a murder

**ISA** : [NO.img]

**terra** : :(

**matryoshka** : why are you all awake?

**matryoshka** : its like 3 am and my notifications wont let me sleep

**matryoshka** : BABY ME NO!!!

**ISA** : he had so much to live for

**ISA** : a moment of silence for all the adorableness we’ve lost tonight

~Program Data Sora has been added to the chat~

~DS has changed their name to foreveryoung~

**foreveryoung** : I’m Ok!

**ISA** : one day i will be allowed to wallow in my dramatics and not be interrupted -x-

**terra** : thank goodness your ok

**terra** : i thought we’d lost you

**foreveryoung** : I just had a little bug messing with my language files.

**foreveryoung** : Riku helped me take care of it :)

**foreveryoung** : My Riku that is.

**tooslow** : sounds gay

**DR** : I am gay

**ISA** : i smell hypocrisy 

**tooslow** : cant a being of pure darkness point out the inherent homoeroticism of calling someone ‘yours’ without judgement

**ISA** : of course not

**ISA** : you repress yout emotions like the rest of us

**waytodawn** : ^^^^^

**terra** : shouldn’t we maybe 

**terra** : not do that?

**DR** : I have found 498,345,106 results for ‘Trauma Counseling’

**DR** : Would you like to narrow your search criteria?

**waytodawn** : you’ll get me to therapy when im dead

**DR** : then perish

**ISA** : [running.img]

**matryoshka** : go to therapy

**waytodawn** : only if you do

**tooslow** : :eyes: :popcorn:

**terra** : how did you do that?

**tooslow** : why would i tell you

**matryoshka** : riku if you don’t go to therapy i’ll tell your dad about the time i beat you in the obstacle course on play island after u tripped and fell into the water and cried for like ten minutes

**waytodawn** : if you do that ill tell ur mom that scar on your hand was actually from picking up fluffy whiskers while he was cranky and not from fighting off a hoard of heartless like you said

**matryoshka** : U LEAVE MR WHISKERS OUT OF THIS

**waytodawn** : make me

**terra** : hey lets all calm down here

**DR** : fight fight fight

**tooslow** : FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**foreveryoung** : Go Me!

**matryoshka** : there’s onle ony way we can settle this

**ISA** : oh snap

**waytodawn** : as usual… 

**matryoshka** : you understand the rules?

**waytodawn** : let’s make it more interesting

**waytodawn** : loser has to take a summer job on your mom’s boat

**foreveryoung** : o-O

**matryoshka** : bold of you to assume i’d lose with stakes like that

**tooslow** : :popcorn:

**ISA** : what sort of horrors have befallen that vessel to warrant such a reaction OxO

**foreveryoung** : horrible incomprehensible demons from the depths of the ocean that feed on the fear of mortal souls

**matryoshka** : also catfish

**foreveryoung** : same thing

**tooslow** : t

**tooslow** : those were real?

**matryoshka** : yeah, theyre really tasty but annoying to catch

**waytodawn** : sora i don’t think he was asking about the catfish


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night! Takes place during/ after the last chapter.

~User tokengirl1 has added seashells, forgetmenot, and momqua to the chat~

~User tokengirl1 has named the chat -Girl’s only club!- ~

**seashells** : oh

**forgetmenot** : Hello Xion! I Hope All Is Well!

~User tokengirl1 has changed their name to princesspower~

**princesspower** : @momqua teach me

**momqua** : you could have just messaged me directly

**princesspower** : yeah but i ws gonna make this chat anyway soo… 

**momqua** : fair enough

**momqua** : there’s still a lot we need to fix around the Land of Departure before we can begin lessons again. 

**momqua** : and I’m still coming to terms with my Mastery

**princesspower** : oh… right

**princesspower** : crap that was pretty insensitive of me sorry

**momqua** : its ok Kairi, we’re all a little out of our comfort zone

**forgetmenot** : I Don’t Have a Comfort Zone

**seashells** : me neither

**princesspower** : oh shit

**princesspower** : ur all juss babby

**seashells** : that’s exactly what axel said when i asked him what partents are

**seashells** : parents

**forgetmenot** : Partents.

**seashells** : leff me alone i don’t have partents :/

**princesspower** : non off us have parents

**princesspower** : ur not special

**seashells** : maybe so

**seashells** : but weren't you just apologizing to aqua about being insensitive :/

**princesspower** : thtas different 

**princesspower** : she actually knew her master

**momqua** : Kairi, what time is it on Destiny Islands?

**princesspower** : slik 2

**momqua** : Stars, Kairi!

**princesspower** : sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**princesspower** : sora and riuk are doing a snak run

**forgetmenot** : Twilight Town is Only Three Hours Ahead of Destiny Islands,

**forgetmenot** : Xion, Why Are You Awake So Early?

**seashells** : insomnia gang woke me up

**seashells** : specifically vani

**princesspower** : hwo did u remmbr the time difference

**forgetmenot** : I Remember Everything

**seashells** : thet’s definately not terrifying to read with just the first letter capitalized

**forgetmenot** : sorry.

**princesspower** : NO DON’T STOP UR PERFECT

**seashells** : NAMI IM SORRY I DINDT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

**forgetmenot** : It’s Okay

**forgetmenot** : It’s kind of annoying to do all the time

**forgetmenot** : Oh But Now It’s Weird Not To

**princesspower** : it s ok

**princesspower** : you gotta find ur slfe

**princesspower** : wow sora just lost

**seashells** : oh rip

**momqua** : I’m confused

**momqua** : how does someone lose at buying snacks?

**seashells** : its not just buying snacks

**forgetmenot** : Its a Competition Between Sora’s Mama And Riku’s Dad

**seashells** : its a tridition

**seashells** : tradition

**momqua** : I… see

**princesspower** : sora said he’d teach me keybld e stuff

**princesspower** : but he doenst use his anemoyr

**seashells** : can you blame him?

**princesspower** : no

**momqua** : Don’t worry, Kairi, once Terra and I complete the armor we’ve been making for you guys we’ll open up lessons for everyone.

**princesspower** : REAL SHIT?

**seashells** : sahfieu ciwuhoieacf anfciuweqafiejhi

**forgetmenot** : :O

**seashells** : finally 

**seashells** : someone will teach me the difference between a parry and a block

**momqua** : Oh, that’s actually quite simple!

**momqua** : A parry allows you to create an opening against your opponent by redirecting the force of their attack, while blocking simply reduces the damage an attack can cause!

**momqua** : Overall, blocking should be reserved for the last resort and you should focus on parrying where you can.

**momqua** : However, its entirely reliant on your own combat style.

**princesspower** : my combta style is hit it til it dies

**seashells** : i don’t know enough to have my own style

**seashells** : i’ve just been copying whoever looks like they’re winning

**forgetmenot** : I Have Never Held A Weapon in My Life

**momqua** : …

**momqua** : we’ll work on that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO double update


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Angst Ahead!

**waytodawn** : a moment of silence for our dearest sora

**waytodawn** : he was taken from us so young

**princesspower** : U-U

**waytodawn** : he had so much to live for

**waytodawn** : so much light to give us

**waytodawn** : the world is so much dimmer without him here with us…

**tooslow** : /whisper/ do i have permission to fling myself into the grave and demand to be buried in his place or will that ruin the vibe

**waytodawn** : /whisper/ this is a roleplay so you can basically do whatever

**twoslow** : /whisper/ perfect

**waytodawn** : we will now open the chat for them to pay their respects

**foreveryoung** : f

**terra** : f

**ISA** : f

**seashells** : umu f

**forgetmenot** : Q-Q F

**IENZO** : f

**tooslow** : …

**tooslow** : no i-i can’t

**ISA** : it’s ok, let it out

**tooslow** : *flings self into grave*

**tooslow** : I can’t live in a world without my brother! Bury me with his memory!

**terra** : u-u *starts dragging you out of the grave*

**ven** : WAIT SORA DIED????

**tooslow** : damn it ven

**matryoshka** : aww it was just getting good.

**ven** : oh

**ven** : sorry everyone

**matryoshka** : it’s ok! you didn’t kno.

**momqua** : it was pretty silly anyway

**Axel** : seeing as this is all wrapped up

**Axel** : @seashells @the cooler ven remember what we talked about

**seashells** : i’ll let roxas go first

**seashells** : i got over most of my anger at the graveyard

**forgetmenot** : Excellent Multitasking

**the cooler ven** : is this what celebrating cristmas is like?

**ISA** : i feel unsafe

**tooslow** : why is roxas carrying a fold up chair outside?

**tooslow** : oh

**forgetmenot** : I Think We Planned a Funeral For The Wrong Person

**waytodawn** : that’s the title of my mixtape

**momqua** : Xion, Isa was one of the people who was cruel to you correct?

**seashells** : yeah but roxas and i already beat him up and i would feel bad hurting him while he’s not possessed

**seashells** : now i just feel bad for him more than anything

**seashells** : not bad enough to stop roxas tho lmao

**tooslow** : i don’t understand any of your relationships.

**momqua** : I hate to agree with that but … 

**ISA** : i may be mildly concussed but thank you for your forgivness xion

**waytodawn** : how are you still typing

**ISA** : roxas too short to reach my head

**matryoshka** : @the cooler ven why didn’t u go for the kidneys

**the cooler ven:**  maybe i will nexty time

**foreveryoung** : (o.o)

**ven** : can i back up and ask why u were pretending we were at sora’s funeral

**waytodawn** : practice

**ven** : SORAS DYING????

**tooslow** : unu 

**tooslow** : did i do it right?

**seashells** : you did great!!!

**foreveryoung** : that was the most beautiful thing i’ve ever seen

**foreveryoung** : besides my boyfriend

**matryoshka** : im not dying rikus just mean

**waytodawn** : you lost, those were the stakes

**matryoshka** : jokes on you mama said no

**matryoshka** : i have to catch up with school

**matryoshka** : which is worse…

**the cooler ven** : hah loser

**Axel** : once summer break is over youre starting school too

**the cooler ven** : DAMNIT

**seashells** : oh that sounds like fun!

**seashells** : think of all the new friends we ca make Roxas!!!

**Axel** : so young… so innocent

**the cooler ven** : why are you doing this?

**the cooler ven** : i thought we were friends >:(

**foreveryoung** : don’t be like that roxas! He just wants you to have a normalish life!

**the cooler ven:** does vani have to go?

**ISA** : yes

**tooslow** : fuck

**matryoshka** : its easier than saveing the universe

**princesspower** : you can’t really compare those

**waytodawn** : if were ranking by strass

**waytodawn** : schools worse

**princesspower** : you’re just saying that cause you both missed a year and a half of class and couldn’t cheat off each other anymoe

**matryoshka** : I FEEL

**matryoshka** : SO ATTACKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas: owo  
> Xion and Data Sora: I'm so so proud of my son >w<


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let👏 Vanitas 👏 eat 👏 chalk👏👏👏👏

**momqua** : Great news, everyone!

**momqua** : Terra and I have finished enchanting armor for all of you!

**waytodawn** : can i get a hell yeah!

**princesspower** : H E L L Y E A H

**matryoshka** : hell yeah!

**foreveryoung** : :O

**the cooler ven** : fuck yess

**Axel** : sweet i can finally burn those old organization coats

**seashells** : h e l l y e a h

**IENZO** : interesting

**IENZO** : would you mind explaining how they work?

**momqua** : [sweetiepie.img]

**momqua** : Not at all!

**momqua** : They work much in the same way as our keyblades, but they require the influence of outside enchantments to take solid form

**seashells** : ok were just going to gloss over how adorable nami looks in a ponytail

**the cooler ven** : /whisper/ ha gay

**seashells** : /whisper/ no u

**momqua** : When we summon our keyblade, our magic projects a defensive aura that can be manipulated in different ways depending on the strength of the keybearer. It grows in strength as we become more attuned to our keyblade over time.

**matryoshka** : like drive forms?

**momqua** : I suppose so? Our armor is fueled by this aura and uses the light in our hearts to protect us against the influence of darkness.

**tooslow** : [doubt.img]

**momqua** : we didn’t bother making you one

**ven** : awww come on aqua!

**ven** : he’d look so cool

**momqua** : sorry i can’t hear you i’m already leaving

**ven** : >:(

**seashells** : it’s ok vani! I’ll make you one!

**tooslow** : i don’t care

**tooslow** : and stop calling me that

**seashells** : no its cute

**momqua** : It takes years of training to properly cast the enchantments necessary to make them, he isn’t worth the effort.

**seashells** : i think he is >:(

**Axel** : ^^^^

**the cooler ven** : i’m with ven and xion, he’d look cool

**tooslow** : glad to know i’m only valid because of how cool i look

**momqua** : fine.

**terra** : i’ll make it aqua don’t worry about it.

**waytodawn** : as cool aqua looks on her glider i kindof fear for my life

**princesspower** : spra i got yours

**waytodawn** : [badass.img] 

**ven** : wow, it looks a lot like terras!

**momqua** : How does yours fit Sora?

**matryoshka** : It’s great! Thanks!

**foreveryoung** : /whisper/  **ಠ~ಠ** liar

**matryoshka** : /whisper/ it’s not a lie

**princesspower** : riku stop posturing and take my picture

**waytodawn** : :p

**waytodawn** : [princess.img]

**matryoshka** : wow kairi! 

**momqua** : @Axel Where should I bring yours?

**Axel** : the kids are in town so just follow the trail of chaos

**seashells** : were trying to find vani a hobby!

**the cooler ven** : >:3

**tooslow** : everything sucks

**seashells** : >:p

**the cooler ven** : [validation.img]

**ven** : first you steal my face

**ven** : now youre stealing my look -_-

**seashells** : [untitled.img]

**princesspower** : YOOOOO

**matryoshka** : Whoa!!

**waytodawn** : Xion wins

**momqua** : I was unaware this was a competition 

**waytodawn** : its always a competition 

**matryoshka** : ^^^^^^^

**seashells** : [artstore.img]

**seashells** : we hit this up to find something for vani but we dragged aqua along too!

**momqua** : [sketchbook.img] 

**momqua** : would you like this, Naminé? 

**forgetmenot** : :O Yes!

**the cooler ven** : stop trying to eat the chalk vani

**tooslow** : cromnchy 

**ven** : gross

**matryoshka** : let :clap: vani :clap: eat :clap: chalk :clap:

**seashells** : EVERYONE SHUT UP

**seashells** : [momlecture.img]

**ven** : poor vani

**matryoshka** : SDGFHJVGJB GUGG HFHJVGJ

**waytodawn** : lea has competition 

**princesspower** : IS HE P O U T I N G???

**tooslow** : shut u p

**foreveryoung** : I thought I was baby

**foreveryoung** : I've been dethroned 

**tooslow** : I'll kill you

**Axel** : excuse me ma'am that's my son you're trying to adopt 

**momqua** : it's not like that!

**momqua** : I just didn't want him to get sick while we were in the store!

**momqua** : What if he made an Unversed?

**tooslow** : awww u do care

**terra** : are we adopt vanitas or nor 

**tooslow** : can you cook better than red

**terra** : what kind of ranking system is that 

**momqua** : We're not adopting anyone!


	11. Whoops theres plot now pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naminé summons her keyblade, Sora has a secret, and Vanitas doesn't know what boundaries are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, quick heads up. I joked about there being angst in a previous chapter but im being completely serious this time. This and the next chapter are going to address why both Sora and Kairi are both alive and this chapter has some invasion of privacy. If that's upsetting to anyone please stop reading after Sora leaves the chat.

**ven** : Attention everyone who matters!

 **ven** : and Vani

 **tooslow** : :/

 **ven** : BEHOLD

 **ven** : [s h e.img]

 **waytodawn** : wowowwow

 **princesspower** : I'm s o proud of he r

 **matryoshka** : WOW congrats Naminé

 **seashells** : :o :o :o :o

 **forgetmenot** : ^U^

 **the cooler ven** : now we can all start training together!

 **seashells** : heck yeah >:D

 **matryoshka** : no!

 **waytodawn** : ???

 **princesspower** : sora?

 **matryoshka** : I mean

 **matryoshka** : were all really busy with scholo

 **matryoshka** : adn me an driku have a ton of school work to catch up on

 **matryoshka** : and yknow… still grounded 

 **matryoshka** : sorry

 **matryoshka** : I'm just holding you guys back 

 **tooslow** : are you seriously going to let this school thing stop you from training?

 **tooslow** : pathetic 

 **waytodawn** : HEY

 **tooslow** : I thought you were stronger than that

 **ven** : wow vani

 **the cooler ven** : that almost sounded like a compliment.

 **tooslow** : shut up

 **matryoshka** : that's sweet vani

 **tooslow** : im not sweet

 **momqua** : Sora, I'd be happy to speak with your mothers about this if it helps at all.

 **foreveryoung** : /whisper/ just tell them 

 **matryoshka** : it's fine aqua! really, i really just need to catch up with school 

 **matryoshka** : you guys should start without me! I'll catch up later.

 **forgetmenot** : Are You Sure?

 **matryoshka** : yeah! I've got a ton of experience already so you guys could use the headstart :P

 **momqua** : I really was hoping we'd all do this as a group.

 **Axel** : hey you can be honest with us

 **Axel** : If you're quitting the whole keyblade thing you should just say so

 **matryoshka** : WHAT?

 **waytodawn** : were allowed to do that?

 **matryoshka** : I don't want to quit the 'whole keyblade thing'! I just need to focus on school! Not everything in my life is about keyblades.

~User matryoshka has left the chat!~

 **Axel** : ah

 **Axel** : shit

 **tooslow** : *slow claps*

 **foreveryoung** : he'll be okay!

 **foreveryoung** : I'll add him back once he's feeling better (;´⌓`)

 **the cooler ven** : that was weird 

 **the cooler ven** : I'm not the only person who thought that was weird right?

 **princesspower** : no its definitely weird

 **foreveryoung** : It's rude to talk about people when they're not around >:(

 **tooslow** : I saw this coming 

 **foreveryoung** : :)

 **foreveryoung** : Whatever you think he’s going through I promise that you’re wrong.

 **waytodawn** : you know what’s going on?

 **foreveryoung** : >M<

 **computerdad** : I apologize

 **computerdad** : Sora is a security program, he’s incapable of sharing sensitive data with Unauthorized Users

 **seashells** : why are we unauthorized?

 **tooslow** : who the fuck?

 **the cooler ven** : what even is is ‘unauthorized’?

 **DR** : one at a time

 **seashells** : sorry

 **DR** : its fine

 **DR** : Sora asked Sora to keep a secret but his programming kicked in and labeled it as classified information. I can’t access it and Sora can’t tell us about it.

 **DR** : @computerdad is Tron. He’s the program that runs Radiant Garden and your phones. He’s very busy so he doesn’t use the chat often. You’d know this if you scrolled back.

 **DR** : Unauthorized means you don’t have the password to access important information.

 **the cooler ven** : does that mean we could guess the password?

 **DR** : … you’d have three chances.

 **foreveryoung** : It won’t work.

 **waytodawn** : we should respect soras privacy

 **princesspower** : ur literally trying to climb through his window rn

 **waytodawn** : how do you know that?

 **princesspower** : caus im going through the front door and i heard you run up the walls

 **tooslow** : is the password ‘guardiansoflight’

 **foreveryoung** : No, you have (2) attempt(s) remaining before your data is locked.

 **seashells** : VANITAS!!

 **foreveryoung** : If the data is locked, I’ll have to send Sora a notification (O∆O)

 **tooslow** : i’m not sure what else you expected

 **the cooler ven** : is the password ‘iloveriku’

 **foreveryoung** : No, you have (1) attempt(s) remaining before your data is locked.

 **waytodawn** : i’m coming over to kick your ass

 **the cooler ven** : aren’t you busy climbing through people’s windows, romeo?

 **foreveryoung** : Stop fighting! The stress is bad for the baby!

 **DR** : w-what baby?

 **foreveryoung** : Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for all your sweet comments! It really helps me stay motivated! I think the second part of this will be done over the weekend so stay tuned for that.


	12. Whoops theres plot now pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth is Revealed, A new mission begins, Sora is crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some self depreciation from Sora in the first half of this, head's up for anyone who might be upset by that.

~User matryoshka has invited User(s) waytodawn, princesspower to chat~

~User matryoshka has named the chat -let’s talk- ~

**princesspower** : oh god he’s breaking up with us

**princesspower** : were no teve n dating and hes breaking up with us

**waytodawn** : kairi

**princesspower** : im trying to lighten the mood jeez

**matryoshka** : this is really hard for me to say

**matryoshka** : but you guys are my best friends and i wanted to tell you first

**waytodawn** : sora

**waytodawn** : whatever is going on, we’re here to support you 

**princesspower** : we love you sora, nothing is going to change that

**matryoshka** : even if it mean im useless?

**princesspower** : WHO TOLD YOU YOU WERE USELESS

**princesspower** : I WANT NAMES

**waytodawn** : [gun(3).img]

**matryoshka** : it’s okay!

**matryoshka** : they’re right

**princesspower** : NO THEY’RE NOT

**matryoshka** : I CAN’T EVEN SUMMON MY KEYBLADE ANYMORE KAIRI

**waytodawn** : what?

**matryoshka** : i’ve tried everything

**matryoshka** : it’s just gone

**princesspower** : this is my fault.

**matryoshka** : NO!

**matryoshka** : i should have been stronger

**matryoshka** : i said i’d protect you but i didn’t. all i could do was put yo u back together

**matryoshka** : i knew there would be consequences for abusing my power like that but i’d do it again if it meant keeping you safe

**waytodawn** : sora, shut up

**waytodawn** : i’m supposed to be the dramatic one

**waytodawn** : i see you typing, quit it

**matryoshka** : :(

**waytodawn** : none of this is anyone’s fault but Xehanort’s

**waytodawn** : he screwed everyone over and left us to deal with the mess

**waytodawn** : who cares if you can summon your keyblade

**waytodawn** : you’re strong enough without it.

**matryoshka** : ;-; riku

**princesspower** : if there s and emergency u cn just borrow one of roxass anyway

**waytodawn** : are you crying

**princesspower** : no my phone juss wet

**matryoshka** : i’ m crying too

**waytodawn** : saps

**waytodawn** : … do you guys wanna come over and watch cheesy movies

**princesspower** : heck yes 

**matryoshka** : Riku time!

**  
  
  
**

**DR** : for the last time

~User waytodawn has added User matryoshka to the chat!~

**DR** : I don’t know where baby programs come from

**foreveryoung** : But you know everything!

**matryoshka** : oh

**matryoshka** : um

**foreveryoung** : SORA!!! o(≧∇≦o) 

**matryoshka** : hi

**Axel** : listen, i’m sorry for assuming earlier 

**matryoshka** : no its ok

**matryoshka** : riku talked me into telling you all what’s going on

**matryoshka** : i haven’t been able to summon my keyblade since the graveyard

**the cooler ven** : dude

**seashells** : oh no!

**forgetmenot** : ;o;

**momqua** : Sora, why in all the worlds wouldn’t you tell us this sooner?

**ven** : we could’ve helped!

**seashells** : u-u you were scared weren’t you

**matryoshka** : i didn’t want you guys to think less of me

matryoshka: i want to keep fighting by your side but i’m just holding you all back

**the cooler ven** : we could never think less of you

**terra** : none of us would be here if it wasn’t for you sora

**tooslow** : you have… value

**ven** : keybalde or no, your strong enough to pull all of us together

**momqua** : No one is more deserving of the title of ‘Master’ than you

**waytodawn** : all of your encouragement is really sweet and he totally deserves it

**waytodawn** : but please stop, i just got him to stop crying

**matryoshka** : i lobve u all sho much

**the cooler ven** : ok so how do we fix this

**seashells** : we could try bequeathing him?

**seashells** : it worked with me

**the cooler ven** : good idea

**the cooler ven** : riku let sora touch your keyblade

**waytodawn** : i hate everything about that sentence

**princesspower** : you can touch mine 

**waytodawn** : i hate that sentence more

**tooslow** : would that even work if he’s already been bequeathed?

**ven** : if it doesn’t we could try synthesizing him a new one

**momqua** : Perhaps we should treat this like a shattered keyblade.

**momqua** : But Sora is… an interesting case.

**forgetmenot** : I’ll Check The Library For Anything Similar to This

**ven** : i’ll help!

**seashells** : is there anything we can do?

**terra** : search for synthesis materials

**tooslow** : … 

**tooslow** : i’ll help 

**Axel** : Whoo! Road trip!

**ISA** : I will help Ven and Namine with research

**foreveryoung** : I wish we could help.

**DR** : you’ll find a way to help

**DR** : Right now, we’re emotional support

**ISA** : Might I request

**ISA** : That you keep my idiot family from killing themselves over this.

**Axel** : wow rude

**the cooler ven** : :P

**tooslow** : … 

**seashells** : awww he called us his family

**ISA** : ^X^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people picked up on the 'Sora doesn't have a keyblade anymore' hints from earlier chapters. Was thinking of dragging it out a bit longer but I thought that might get annoying. plus I just really wanted to write that scene with the Destiny Trio.


	13. vaguly plot mostly memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas is nice for the first and final time, there's a fight, Aqua questions her friend's intelligence.

**waytodawn** : so were sitting here

**waytodawn** : chilling, as besties do,

**the cooler ven** : :eyes:

**waytodawn** : and then this fucking … gremlin… pops up and trows a take out box at us

**tooslow** : that’s the last time i try doing something nice for you

**matryoshka** : was this from the bistro?

**tooslow** : it was close by and i was hungry and ordered too much

**ven** : :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

**tooslow** : shut up

**seashells** :  :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

**forgetmenot** : That’s Very Sweet Of You

**princesspower** : it would’ve been if riku didn’t use me as a sheild

**forgetmenot** : Oh.

**waytodawn** : HE CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD I JUST GRABBED THE CLOSEST THING

**princesspower** : whatevr im stealing one of your shirts

**seashells** : riku! that’s mean!

**waytodawn** : it’s not my fault she’s so light

**princesspower** : its not my fault your bed is covered in cake crumbs

**waytodawn** : i deserve that

**matryoshka** : itwas pretty funny

**princesspower** : wow

**waytodawn** : lmao

**princesspower** : i walk all the way her e to comfort you

**princesspower** : in these stressful times

**matryoshka** : you live like a block away

**princesspower** : irreleanvt 

**princesspower** : i demandyou cook 4 me to make up for laughing

**foreveryoung** : (´⊙ω⊙`)

**matryoshka** : >:0 meanie

**tooslow** : the cruel oppression of light

**Axel** : i love my edgelord son

**ISA** : It doesn’t seem like you all are doing much searching

**ISA** : Ven get off your phone.

**ven** : why it’s not like we’re on a time crunch?

**the cooler ven** : baby me is right

**ven** : im… older than you?

**the cooler ven** : it’s not like we have some big enemy to fight

**seashells** : [bigenemy.img]

**the cooler ven** : damnit

**Axel** : WHERE ARE YOU???

**tooslow** : f

**ven** : [f.img]

**waytodawn** : f

**ISA** : Lea, I’m sure they’re fine

**Axel** : :sad:

**the cooler ven** : we’re fine were just dead

**seashells** : :thumbsup: 

**Axel** : i knew we should’ve traveled as a group

**ISA** : -X-

**waytodawn** : how goes the research

**ISA** : it would go better if ven got off his phone

**ven** : Data Sora is helping me!

**foreveryoung** : I am?

**DR** : no you’re not

**foreveryoung** : （＊〇□〇）- !!!

**foreveryoung** : Why would you lie??? 

**ven** : OK

**ven** : BUT THERES JUST SO MANY WORDS

**ven** : AND AQUA WON’T LET ME LEAVE THE LOD WITHOUT SUPERVISION

**momqua** : the last time you left without supervisionyou ended up in a coma!

**tooslow** : lmao my bad :)

**the cooler ven** : he could come with me and Xion

**momqua** : I’m not happy about the two of you being unsupervised either

**seashells** : we went on tons of unsupervised missions before!

**the cooler ven** : exactly! Nothing bad happened to us until ansem got involved

**forgetmenot** : Yeah! Fuck Ansem!

**computerdad** : [soproud.img]

**seashells** : ansem has no rights

**IENZO** : that’s a bit unnecessary 

**seashells** : i’ll take your rights next

**Axel** : JHWIFHCEOFUEFAS AIUWYEH  DAOFIUFCA EUDAIEUHA EHFIWEFLZS

**tooslow** : :eyes:

**momqua** : why does this chat always advise me against my better judgement?

**tooslow** : cause its full of idiots

**foreveryoung** : Riku keeps hogging the braincell!

**matryoshka** : which riku? cause i know it isn’t mine

**waytodawn** : w o w

**DR** : Why would I trust any of you with higher thinking, when it's so funny to watch you all make fools of yourselves?

**the cooler ven** : you all layghed when i foresaw the robot uprising

**the cooler ven** : but whose laughing now

**tooslow** : layghed

**seashells** : layghed

**maytryoshka** : layghed

**ven** : layghed

**the cooler ven** : SHUT UP, YOU CAN’T EVEN READ

**ven** : i read better than you write apparently

**forgetmenot** : OOOOOOOOO

**seashells** : wow i cant believe ven killed roxas

~foreveryoung changed User the cooler ven’s name to roxas~

~foreveryoung changed User ven’s name to the cooler roxas~

**tooslow** : my time has come

~tooslow changed their name to coolest roxas~

**coolest roxas** : this isn’t as satisfying as i thought it would be

**roxas** : put me back in soras heart existence sucks

**Axel** : you’ll live and suffer like the rest of us


	14. Chapter 14

**coolest roxas** : attention everyone

**coolest roxas** : [untitled.img] 

**coolest roxas** : I will climb this

**momqua** : literally why

**coolest roxas** : so i can stand at the top and cackle maniacally while dad casts thundaga behind me duh.

**Axel** : aesthetic

**matryoshka** : you should snowboard down the side when you’re done

**coolest roxas** : i take back evry mean thing i’ve said about you

**coolest roxas** : thats fucking genious 

**seashells** : ok were just going to ignore the fact vani called axel dad

**roxas** : DSEDOIUEYHFEHFDUHNAODC I M

**coolest roxas** : NO I DIDNT SHUT UP

**coolest roxas** : you made him cry xion i hope youre happy :/

**seashells** : asdfghjkl you can’t deny it its right there you dip

**Axel** : do you see me as a father figure vani?

**coolest roxas** : NO

**coolest roxas** : IF ANYTHING I SEE YOU AS A BOTHER FIGURE CAUSE YOU’RE ALWAYS UR ALWAYS BOTHERING ME

**Axel** : :(

**roxas** : HEY

**roxas** : SHOW UR FATHER SOME RESPECT

**coolest roxas** : /whiaper / @foreveryoung HOW DO I EDIT TEXTS

**roxas** : w o w

**seashells** : exposed 

**foreveryoung** : oh vani

**coolest roxas** : i hate this family

**the cooler roxas** : submit to the light

**coolest roxas** : how delightfully ominous of you brother

**Axel** : we’re all out here craving human connection huh

**ISA** : How the heart yearns…

**DR** : Go to Therapy.

**coolest roxas** : no

**roxas** : why do that when you can jump off a mountain and eat ice cream?

**coolest roxas** : ^^^

**foreveryoung** : Be nice! He's only trying to help.

**momqua** : aren't you supposed to be looking for something.

**coolest roxas** : already did

**Axel** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**roxas** : seriously??? 

**seashells** : what the heck come help us.

**coolest roxas** : nah

**seashells** : :/

**roxas** : >:/

**Axel** : :/

**ISA** : -x-

**coolest roxas** : ok fine

**matryoshka** : awww 

**coolest roxas** : I will dump these materials into the nearest ocean 

**matryoshka** : owo

**waytodawn** : thank you vanitas.

**coolest roxas** : whatever the unversed did all the heavy lifting 

**Axel** : those things are way better than disks

**ISA** : I have yet to see them do anything that isn't destroying my mugs while glaring at me but I'll take your word for it 

**momqua** : I suppose they are useful in certain situations.

**the cooler roxas** : aqua admiring the Darkness isn't 100% terrible?

**matryoshka** : in my group chat?

**foreveryoung** : it's more likely than you think OwO

**terra** : now that sora is getting a new keyblade 

**terra** : isa can stop drinking all my coffee

**ISA** : no offense but I have literally never touched coffee in my life

**terra** : who s drinking my coffee then?

**momqua** : ven I thought I told you that would stunt your growth

**the cooler roxas** : it's not me!

**the cooler roxas** : I actually go to sleep 

**forgetmenot** : I Drink Tea With Isa In The Mornings 

**momqua** : …

**terra** : betrayal 

**the cooler roxas** : WERE YOU JUST GOING TO THROW ME UNDER THE BUS LIKE THAT???

**forgetmenot** : >:O

**coolest roxas** : this is the greatest soap opera of our time 

**roxas** : what's a soap opera 

**DR** : A soap opera is a radio or television serial dealing especially with domestic situations and frequently characterized by melodrama and sentimentality.

**roxas** : oh like my life

**the cooler roxas** : I'm moving in with sora >:(

**momqua** : I'm sorry, Ven!!

**the cooler roxas** : I'm not sure I believe you

**ISA** : /whisper/ please come get me the awkwardness is killing me 

**Axel** : /whisper/ omw

**matryoshka** : wait! I need to clean my room first!

**waytodawn** : /whisper/ hes not serious is he?

**princesspower** : /whisper/ apparently he is

**waytodawn** : /whisper/ shit

**roxas** : why's everyone so quiet?

**roxas** : he's just taking some time to himself 

**seashells** : yeah I ran away like every other month 

**roxas** : bad example 

**coolest roxas** : I used to dream of running away 

**roxas** : nvm I think I get it now

**DR** : [gettherapy.img]

**roxas** : quiet u

**coolest** **roxas** **:** /whisper/ hey

 **coolest** **roxas** **:** /whisper/ you can ignore this 

 **coolest** **roxas** **:** /whisper/ but theres room in twilight town is you want

 **coolest** **roxas** **:** /whisper/ i...  promise not to start any fights

 **the cooler roxas** : /whisper/ thanks...

User (the cooler roxas) would like to add you to their contacts!

Accept? >yes no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait on this one. I was working on another fic, it's an au where Lea never became a Nobody and trained under Mickey to become a keyblade wielder.
> 
> If you're interested, https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902905/chapters/52278313 
> 
> It starts during KH1 and Lea acts as a mentor to Sora through his journey. Chapter 2 will be up this weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion, a confession, and a declaration of war.

~User roxas has invited Users coolest roxas, seashells, foreveryoung, and the cooler roxas to chat!~

~User seashells changed the chat name to -you’re wrong-~

**roxas** : ven i no ur going through some stuff but we’re having a Discussion and i need you to tell xi shes wrong

**seashells** : YOU CANT DENY THE TRUTH FOREVER

**roxas** : SPEAK FOR YOURSELF I’VE SEEN EVERYTHING

**seashells** : WHICH OF US HAS SORA’S MEMORES ME OR YOU

**roxas** : BOTH OF US U WALNUT

**the cooler roxas** : uh what?

**seashells** : UR THE WALNUT

**seashells** : VANI AGREES WITH ME, right vani?

**coolest roxas** : sure

**roxas** : no hes on my side right?

**coolest roxas** : totally

**the cooler roxas** : oh i see what’s happening

**coolest roxas** : i actually didn’t start this.

**the cooler roxas** : uh huh why don’t i believe you?

**roxas** : he didn’t xion is just blind

**seashells** : suck a lemon 

**roxas** : [lemon.img]

**roxas** : no u

**the cooler roxas** : ok if vanitas didn’t start this why are you fighting?

**roxas** : xion thinks sora is in love with kairi

**seashells** : and roxas insists that sora and riku are dating

**the cooler roxas** : are those… mutually exclusive?

**seashells** : yes

**roxas** : duh

**coolest roxas** : you see

**roxas** : unlike some people i have evidence

**foreveryoung** : please don’t call me that -_-

**roxas** : sorry

**seashells** : bitch i am the evidence

**coolest roxas** : she makes an excellent point

**roxas** : damnit she does

**the cooler roxas** : don’t encourage this

**coolest roxas** : but it’s funny

**seashells** : I JUST ASKED ISA AND HE AGREED WITH ME

**roxas** : HE DOESN’T COUNT

**seashells** : YES HE DOES

**the cooler roxas** : why are you guys fighting over something so dumb?

**roxas** : ummm cause this is the person who’s gonna spend the rest of their life with our sweet innocent brother?

**seashells** : and if one of them breaks his heart we’ll have to kill them

**roxas** : we’re just thinking ahead

**coolest roxas** : fantastic i vote we kill the tall one

**roxas** : not yet he makes sora happy

**the cooler roxas** : i don’t think either of them would break his heart

**the cooler roxas** : at least not on prupose

**foreveryoung** : im surprised you don’t have any objections to the murder

**the cooler roxas** : i though t that was a joke?

**foreveryoung** : more importantly, why don’t you just ask Sora?

~foreveryoung has invited User matryoshka to the chat!~

**roxas** : o fuq

**matryoshka** : … 

**matryoshka** : i like both

**coolest roxas** : i fucking knew it.

**matryoshka** : and before you ask no we’re not dating

**matryoshka** : there’s never really a right time

**seashells** : oh

**roxas** : WAIT YOU CAN DATE TOW PEOPLE AT ONCE?

**matryoshka** : yeah? its pretty common on the islands

**roxas** : brb

**seashells** : this was an exercise in futility

**coolest roxas** : where’d you learn that from

**seashells** : Isa! Btw ven he stole a ton of books from your library

**the cooler roxas** : i guess it’s fine

**the cooler roxas** : terra and aqua don’t really use it that much.

**roxas** : i hbve

**roxas** : two boyfirnds now

**roxas** : suck it

**matryoshka** : oh are we turning this into a competition now?

**seashells** : most romantic confession.. go

**matryoshka** : i’ll demolish you

**roxas** : wait no mine wan’t romantic enough

**seashells** : too late i’m buying choclates and heading to the LOD

**matryoshka** : i’m calling scrooge to set up a candlelit dinner at the bistro

**the cooler roxas** : wait vanitas and i don’t have crushes

**coolest roxas** : is necromancy romantic

**seashells** : its right there in the name so maybe

**the cooler roxas** : WHAT

**the cooler roxas** : waiy

**the cooler roxas** : wait 

**the cooler roxas** : hold on

**the cooler roxas** : guys?

**the cooler roxas** : frick

****  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data Sora gets an upgrade, dream eaters are in fashion, and the Sorta's learn about the cain instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen or played the DLC yet but I think the data greeting mode is pretty great. I don't mind spoilers though since I am very bad at video games and probably wouldn't be able to finish it on my own anyway.

**foreveryoung** : GUYS!!

 **foreveryoung** : GUUUYYYSSS!!!

 **foreveryoung** : IM FINALLY TALLER THAN RIKU :3!

 **waytodawn** : impossible 

 **DR** : [yhekisme.img]

 **matryoshka** : /whisper/ how dare you live out my dream right in front of me

 **roxas** : DS finally went through puberty 

 **roxas** : i guess that means you have to change your nickname 

 **foreveryoung** : aw heck

~foreveryoung has changed their name to cinnamonroll~

 **waytodawn** : @DR fix this somehow 

 **waytodawn** : I can feel the universe collapsing in on itself because of how unnatural this is

 **DR** : I could but…

 **DR** : surprise forehead kisses are nice.

 **roxas** : so true

 **Axel** : wtf

 **ISA** : when would you have even had experience with that?

 **seashells** : how did you get taller anyway,

 **roxas** : /whisper/ nice save

 **cinnamonroll** : well I noticed a new terminal connecting to the Radient Garden/ Disney Castle network and had to investigate 

 **cinnamonroll** : and when I was poking around I found a simulation that had data from Sora's latest adventure!

 **cinnamonroll** : long story short, I cannibalized the Sora model and now I'm playing with these weird dog/cat things

 **seashells** : uhhhhh 

 **roxas** : programs are fucking ruthless 

 **princesspower** : O-o

 **Axel** : I need a nap

 **matryoshka** : did you??? murder me???

 **cinnamonroll** : obviously not, youre just fine :3

 **roxas** : I warned yall he would be evil

 **roxas** : the signs were all there

 **cinnamonroll** : oh no, the model was empty.

 **cinnamonroll** : guess I should have started with that. (｡ŏ_ŏ)

 **DR** : there was no "Heart Data" involved in making this program 

 **DR** : they're more like dolls or manikins 

 **ISA** : one question is answered yet so many more appear in its place.

 **cinnamonroll** : I could answer those… but have you considered

 **cinnamonroll** : [pupby.img] 

 **cinnamonroll** : he

 **ISA** : understood carry on

 **seashells** : omh I love him!

 **seashells** : look at his fuzzy lil face!!!

 **seashells** : can we get one???

 **ISA** : absolutely 

 **Axel** : yes

 **coolest roxas** : it looks like a rainbow threw up on a beanbag and it grew legs

 **the cooler roxas** : I WANT TEN

 **coolest roxas** : go back to pouting 

 **the cooler roxas** : sora's house is boring though 

 **roxas** : th-theres literally a beach like 5 minutes away

 **roxas** : why are you not taking advantage of that???

 **the cooler roxas** : too hot

 **matryoshka** : I'm posting my callout for ven, he's wearing like six layers and sitting directly in front of my ac

 **matryoshka** : I had to cast blizzard on my chair cause I'm literally melting 

 **the cooler roxas** : I have an aesthetic ok?

 **roxas** : is that what you call it

 **roxas** : DS give me admin privilege real quick I refuse to let my name be slandered like this 

 **the cooler roxas** : hey! 

~User roxas has changed User the cooler roxas's name to iceiceventy~

 **coolest roxas** : direct action 

 **iceiceventy** : >:(

 **iceiceventy** : I've been demoted 

 **roxas** : and before I forget

~User roxas has changed User coolest roxas's name to vanicat~

 **vanicat** : bitch

 **seashells** : this is fun and all

 **seashells** : but can we all get back to what matters?

 **seashells** : aka the adorable balls of fluffy sunshine that I need in my life like yesterday???

 **iceiceventy** : she's right, we need to put aside our differences to work towards a better tomorrow 

 **vanicat** : I'll pass

 **matryoshka** : see riku? I told you meow wows were the cutest 

 **waytodawn** : whatever you say

 **waytodawn** : you're still wrong though

 **iceiceventy** : THERE ARE O T H E R  K I N D S?????

 **princesspower** : wtf guys why didn't you tell me about these lil cuties???

 **matryoshka** : uhhh it kinda slipped my mind

 **princesspower** : … ok that's fair

 **princesspower** : you'll just have to make it up to me by showing me sometime

 **matryoshka** : oh

 **matryoshka** : THAT'S A GREAT IDEA 

 **princesspower** : it.. is?

 **matryoshka** : YEAH!

 **matryoshka** : I can take all of you to meet my dream eaters! 

 **vanicat** : /whisper/ you know that wasn't what she was suggesting right?

 **matryoshka** : /whisper/ I KNOW I PANICKED 

 **princesspower** : oh… yeah that sounds like fun

 **waytodawn** : /whisper/ ouch

 **princesspower** : /whisper/ I think I got sibling zoned???

 **matryoshka** : yeah! 

~cinnamonroll has been uninstalled~

 **terra** : [screaming(3).img]

 **ISA** : this is the worst possible timeline 

~Program Data Sora has been added to the chat!~

 **DS** : so that's what's behind that door.

 **DR** : Please don't do that again.

 **DS** : … just one more time

~DS has been uninstalled~

~Program Data Sora has been added to the chat!~

 **terra** : ;-;

 **ISA** : Why is every time I see that message worse than the last?

 **matryoshka:** it's like getting punched in the gut and being told puppies have gone extinct at the same time :(

 **DR** : Sooorraaaa :(

 **DS** : fiiiine 

~DS has changed their name to cinnamonroll!~

~cinnamonroll has changed User roxas's name to checkmate!~

 **vanicat** : hah!

 **iceiceventy** : poetic justice 

 **checkmate** : >:P

 **terra** : it's nice that the three of you are getting along 

 **checkmate** : why wouldn't we?

 **terra** : i… don't know? i just felt that maybe you wouldn't 

 **waytodawn** : it's the evil clone instinct 

 **waytodawn** : you see someone who looks like you and are filled with the overwhelming urge to throw down

 **matryoshka** : can't relate 

 **princesspower** : me neither :/

 **vanicat** : I can

 **cinnamonroll** : well that's your problem right there, Darkness.

 **Axel** : first of all, its called the cain instinct you plebeians 

 **Axel** : second, it has nothing to do with darkness it's a sibling thing 

 **matryoshka** : that's terrible!

 **checkmate** : oh in that case then I've definitely felt that 

 **vanicat** : sometimes you just gotta ruin someone's day and all you have is a bottle of itching powder and roxas's underwear 

 **checkmate** : Y O U

 **vanicat** : >:3c

 **checkmate** : I guess this is a good a time as any to mention the bar of chocolate I hid in your boots

 **vanicat** : … which pair 

 **checkmate** : :)

 **vanicat** : whu ch pa ir roxas


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namine and Xion hang out, there is a discussion of Rats, and hey look the plot is back

Chat name: youre wrong

 **seashells** : does anyone want to see cute pics of my perfect gf?

 **matryoshka** : !!!!!

 **seashells** : [shegotpaintinherhair.img]

 **seashells** : [lmaomyartsucs.img]

 **seashells** : [hersmile<3.img]

 **seashells** : [imsolucky.img]

 **checkmate** : fantastic you funky little lesbian

~User matryoshka has changed the chat name to -Gay Rights-~

 **vanicat** : finally

 **matryoshka** : Oh!

 **matryoshka** : terra finally messaged me that my keyblade is ready! can one of you take me to the lod?

 **checkmate** : I'll do it!

 **checkmate** : according to axel it's my brotherly duty to embarrass xion at every opportunity 

 **seashells** : it goes both ways genius >:/

 **checkmate** : jokes on you hayner and pence know all my embarrassing stories already 

 **seashells** : curses

 **matryoshka** : great!

 **matryoshka** : please don’t tell riku and kairi yet, i want to surprise them! :3

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat name: Main Chat

 **waytodawn** : behold, the superior dreameater!

 **waytodawn** : [fluffyboi.img]

 **waytodawn** : the fluffiness, his little smile, the ears

 **waytodawn** : obviously the cutest 

 **vanicat** : oh… my

 **vanicat** : I love him

 **waytodawn** : see?

 **vanicat** : hes like a rat with wings!

 **waytodawn** : … 

 **waytodawn** : take that back

 **iceiceventy** : ignore him riku, I think hes cute

 **iceiceventy** : but I'd need to see more dream eaters to make an informed decision :thinking:

 **matryoshka** : hey rats can be cute!

 **matryoshka** : one of my good friends is a rat!!!

 **vanicat** : exactly

 **vanicat** : rat rights

 **seashells** : rat! rights!

 **forgetmenot** : Rat Rights!!

 **princesspower** : im so glad you have ecellent taste

 **princesspower** : [wigglysnoot.img]

 **princesspower** : his name ischeeeto

 **matryoshka** : !!!!

 **vanicat** : free him

 **matryoshka** : when did you get him!!??!!

 **princesspower** : i got really lonely while you were in a coma and riku was going through his emo phase

 **waytodawn** : hey

 **matryoshka** : he’s so cute!!

 **matryoshka** : can i come over later to see him?

 **princesspower** : yeah!

 **checkmate** : /whisper/ and here we see a dork attempting to court one of his desired partners, will he succeed or chicken out and invite one of his siblings along to chaperone yet agin?

 **matryoshka** : /whisper/ >:I

 **vanicat** : i found it!

 **forgetmenot** : Found… What?

 **vanicat** : free shoe chocolate

 **checkmate** : youre not going to eat that are you?

 **vanicat** : free food is free food

 **ISA** : you will not

 **ISA** : if you do you will almost certainly get sick 

 **vanicat** : too late

 **ISA** : …

 **vanicat** : oh f uq

 **princesspower** : f

 **seashells** : f

 **DS** : f

 **DR** : :/

 **DS** : oops

 **DR** : :/

 **computerdad** : :/

 **DS** : （＊〇□〇）

 **waytodawn** : Pro rat or Anti rat

 **seashells** : pro

 **forgetmenot** : Pro

 **Axel** : … Anti

 **seashells** : betrayal!!!

 **iceiceventy** : anti >:P

 **princesspower** : pro, aslo if you diagree with me thats technically treason so :/

 **vanicat** : pro :blackheart:

 **IENZO** : pro pet rats, anti feral rats

 **vanicat** : a bold move

 **checkmate** : … sorry xion

 **checkmate** : rats are gross

 **seashells** : >:O

 **waytodawn** : so that’s four pro, four against, and one neutral

 **ISA** : five pro

 **ISA** : also i believe sora is also pro rat

 **ISA** : so its 6

 **waytodawn** : ugh

 **princesspower** : aren’t you friends with the king? He’s a rat.

 **waytodawn** : hes a mouse not a rat

 **princesspower** : rats are just big mice!

 **princesspower** : ergo he is a rat!

 **waytodawn** : whatever, aqua and terra din’t vote so lets call it a draw

 **princesspower** : lose with dignity coward

 **waytodawn** : never

 **terra** : riku

 **waytodawn** : terra! please tell kairi she’s wrong

 **princesspower** : hey! you can’t influence the results like that!

 **waytodawn** : you threatened people to get them to agree with you :/

 **princesspower** : its not a threat its creative reasoning

 **terra** : you need to come to the lod

 ** **terra** : **something went wrong with sora’s keyblade **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hmm I was doing something with this fic right?  
> *rereads some chapters*  
> me: o fuk I forgot sora's keyblade


End file.
